NINE TAILL FOX
by SoraMalfoySlythern
Summary: This story is a blooded story about naruto's hidden past that no one new about expect a few. need help on idal's for cuples boy on boy or naruto and some girl?


NINE TAILL FOX

INU AND FOXS

It had been sixteen years since the nine tail fox's attack on the leaf village…even when the demon was locked away in side a baby boy by the Fourth Hougkaga. Let's not forget it was his own son he sealed it to in hope for him to be treated like a hero he truly is. But it was not to be… instead they beat him daily to almost a pain full death. He refused to attack back for they would truly hate him if he gave them more ways to hurt him so much. As the years went by and he became a ninja he became a happy, Naruto, in the presets of others no but no one knows of the smart well trained and sad and depressing, Naruto, behind the mask. He keeps his emotions locked up showing fake ones in its place. For if ones saw he could be hurt they would hurt him once again. And so are story begins………….

"Hey, Naruto, stop massing around…we got training to do"

"Hai…, Sakura-chan, I'm coming..." Naruto, as always put on his fake smile to fool the people of the velge.

'_Why do they think am happy…. You wound think after years they would find out…. But it seems they are not my…. True friends after all.' _

Naruto, walked along the path with his three team mates. Kakashi, there sensei had silver hair and was an x Ambu also know as the copy ninja for his one eye Shine-gun… a back haired raven boy name, Saska Uchiha,.. A pain to, Naruto, and best friend after he came back after killing, Orochimaru, and Itachi, Saska, had come back to his velge. The last member of the team was, Sakura… a pink haired girl… who loves, Saska, with a passion. As Naruto and the group head out toads the Velge Hidden in the Sand.

"_Garra, I wonder how you're doing my friend…being the Kasakaga you must have great friends… but me… am still...'Weak'...Even when people are around I fell alone… they really don't even know me… they think am some kind of hipper crazy kid who says stupid things and always smiles… HA that's a laugh… they would never know how sacred I was as a child or how the adults treated me… and yet I wander even now why I didn't choose Garra's path…"_ Naruto, flinch for a moment. "Dam' it that hurts…" none of the team seemed to notice expiate, Kakashi.

"Naruto, is what am hearing true your just acting to hind from your friends and emery's?"

"Garra, is that you…." '_How does he know what I sided.'__ 'Easy kit he. You spook out your thoughts. An, Garra, is like you he has a demon inside of him. So of course he hears your thoughts. Just as you can reed his if you pay a teaching at all' _

Kakashi, Sakura, Saska, and Naruto, turn around to see the Sand Ninja, Garra. The three looked on back at there team mate to see what he meant.

Naruto looked at his team and sansei with a look they have never seen… true pain and sadness. when they looked in two his blue eyes it was hart breaking…his eyes held that long gone look of … a person who has seen it all… pain,death,lonleness,suffering,rejection,sadness,longing,and just about every other kind of thing you could imagine and more. The most part you could see was his ability to trust some one. Was very slime and rare to see. He steal had a little of delight form the people who he know won't hurt him and right now that was only Garra, but they did not know of that.

Kakashi spoke up first.

"Naruto, is what, Garra, said true? Are you hiding from us… and if so why?" Kakashi just stared in to his blue eyes. And for the first time noticed how, Naruto, looked like, Moito-sansei…, Kakashi, widen his eyes in surprised. 'He can't be…' "Naruto …do you know the name of your father by any chances?" Naruto's, eyes widen in surprise then turned back to normal. He chuckled at him be for answering.

"To answer your questions Kakashi-sansei..." Naruto, narrow his eyes in a serious tone.

"Yes. I have been hiding from you all. And yes. I know who my father 'was'…" Naruto, closed his eyes and then spoken again.

"He's name was, Moito Nesinmaki, or as most of you know him as…." Naruto looked at his three friends. Saska, seamed to be interested, Sakura seamed to be getting it and was shocked at the answer. Kakashi stared at his student with a saddened yet surprised look as if knowing what is to be said next.

"He was known more as The Fourth Hokagua…" Naruto took a deep breath then stared striate into Kakashi eyes. "Let's set down sensei this should take a wale…" Naruto moved over to a cheery blossom tree. The others soon folded setting in a circle, Kakashi on Naruto's right an, Saska, on his left with, Sakura and Garra, in front of him. "Were should I begin." "How the begging..." Saska rolled his eyes like it was obvious to him.

"Ye…yes but first, Naruto, tell us what happen to the toad master, Jirrai." Garra, pointed out.

Naruto clutched his fist and set his bangs to cover his eyes at the topic. After talking a long breath he sighed in compete sorrow. He looked up to them all.

'_There all going to hate me after this_…'

"We were coming back after the fight in Fire Country I just had been told by sensei about my family and the clan of my father's… when it happens…." Naruto looks down…

"Naruto..."

"…"

"Naruto… what happened?" Kakashi was prepared for the worst but if he was gone then every one he once knew was truly dead.

"A man who was once father's old enema over heard us speaking… and tries to kill me and get ravage…we were really weak from the fight steel…"

(FLASH BACK)

"Naruto, when I say go... Run to the old hide out I should you… and don't come out tell it's over…aright?"

"No. I... sensei I can fight too…" Jirrai just smiled up toads, Naruto.

"Naruto, I wasn't going to tell you this yet but I think I would be best if I did…your father is…my son…he had told me to take care of you after his…'fall' but I was steal heart broken after words when I did I tough you had died the people said you did after the fox was sealed and I knew they had to be lying… but I was leaving never planning to come back anyway… I really didn't have anyone there after that…but because I left I felled you, Naruto, I should have been there for you…but I wasn't… I hope you can forgive me…I" Naruto, tackled him down with tear streaked face.

"Grandfather, I can't ever…hate you for leaving I'm just glad I could have meet you." Jirrai, smiled at his grandson whell holding him in embrace as, Naruto, preset his face into his chest. "It's been great teaching you all I know; now go before we get caught…"he gave him a true smile.

"Ok…but be carful…" his grandfather gave him a nod before taking off.

"oh and Naruto am sure your father would be proud of who you have become, I know I am… your just like him and more way's then one right down to that stupid ramie nodules loving gut of his." Naruto, stated to laugh with him. "Good bye hope to see you aging one day…grandfather."

"Farewell Naruto be safe…"Naruto nod his head to him and one more smile they both left to there own paths.

(FLASH BACK END)

"After that I head back once it hit night…what I found was…"Naruto held his tears at bay.

"Nar… Naruto. What happen when you got back?"

Naruto looked up to them all then moved his face to look in two Saska's eyes with knowing if any one will under stand it was him.

"When I go there…he was dead… I couldn't take it I ran away to kill the dam ninja. I killed the man in blood rage but still it would never be enough…"

there may be a lot of spelling trube but i'll fix that latter k. reviw and tell me what you think!!


End file.
